


Teacup

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for solascientia who asked for Severus/Harry, teacup.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Million Words Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolaScientia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaScientia/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for solascientia who asked for Severus/Harry, teacup.

"This is a storm in a teacup, Severus." Harry sat across the table from his husband. 

Who was pouting the way only Severus could.

"You aren't the one who spent countless hours brewing, testing—"

"I definitely helped test it!" Harry interjected.

"Yes, you did." Severus smacked his hands to the table as he stood. "And now we have none of the special lube I created for our mutual satisfaction because you used it all having a _wank_!"

Harry had the grace to blush. "It was a spectacular one, I have to tell you."

Severus stared at him, then his expression changed. "The scent of lemon verbena wasn't overwhelming? I was trying to mask the less than pleasant odour of...."

Harry smiled, tuning out as Severus explained the entire process in excruciating detail. He was happy to have his less grumpy partner back.

Hopefully, he'd find time to brew more lube.


End file.
